


Prompt #10

by VidalsQueen



Series: Random Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: James made a mistake and punishes himself for it.For the prompt:"I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending they are you."
Relationships: Female Shepard/James Vega
Series: Random Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475123
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Prompt #10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythicait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/gifts).



James tugged the belt holding up the girl’s fatigues. Off, he wanted them off. He needed to find that center, that solitude that came with sinking his shaft into another being. The girl was small, well built, obviously military and had long black hair. It was what had caught his attention. From the back, she could have been mistaken for Altea. Her ass wasn’t quite as round and her lips not nearly as full but here, in this darkened alley, he could pretend. 

Months had gone by and there seemed to be this overriding sense of tension between him and the Commander. It was his fault. He shouldn’t have gone off on her for leaving Earth the way they did. He knew that she would never leave Anderson’s side if she didn’t have to. The man was like a father to her. 

He turned the girl, whatever her name was, to the wall and stripped the pants down to her knees. She was drunk and just wanted his dick. He was okay with that because he wouldn’t be thinking of her anyway. Most women looked at him and wondered, would he be rough? Could he fuck them and give them a night they would never forget? He was used to the stares. He was used to being used.

Altea had never looked at him that way. She’d wanted to be friends first. Her impassioned kiss, he learned later, was born of loneliness and he was available. Yet, there were other kisses, other caresses and many other nights where he held her close and played with her hair. Many other nights when he laughed with her and did the stupid shit only couples did. 

Tugging on the girl’s hair, he pulled back hard. She gasped and he gripped her breast firmly as he rolled her nipple. Then, he lined his cock up with her already slick heat. As he penetrated her, she moaned loudly. The drink mixing with his cock inside her, she almost couldn’t contain her moans and squeals. 

Altea was always responsive to his touch, had always enjoyed his hands on her body. She would moan softly as his fingers traced the lines of her tattoo, would sink into him as he rubbed her back. Dios, how he wished he wouldn’t have been so stupid. How he wished he could take the hurtful words back. She had stood, arms crossed, glaring at him as the elevator doors had closed and he did nothing. 

Speeding to a pounding rhythm, he tugged the girl’s hips and let go of her hair, bending her over the crate in front of her. He smacked her ass, her punishment for not being Altea. But the girl liked it, so he did it again. Her moans were so loud, they were beginning to echo off the walls of the enclosed space. 

James wondered if this was what it would be like to take Altea in the armory. Would her deep voice send reverberations bouncing back to him, giving him a surround sound experience of their lovemaking? 

The girl came fiercely, she reached back to grab a hold of James’ arm but he pulled away. He would not let someone else mark his flesh. There would be no brand on him from this encounter. In the morning, she would be forgotten. It was just as likely that the girl would forget him. Trysts like this would feel good for a night but leave a foul taste in the mouth, a dirty memory to be tucked away and only pulled out in the most desperate of times. When she touched herself, she may think of him but that would be all he was to her. 

James came, going limp inside the girl as he did so. When she turned to face him, it wasn’t the hazel-green eyes of the Commander but a pale, almost lifeless blue. She stroked his arm, “Thanks, big guy.” 

He nodded as he zipped up the front of his trousers. 

  
  


Later that evening as the crew made their way to the bunks, James found himself not wanting to go to bed at all. He’d showered, but the scent of the alley was still in his nostrils. Drinking didn’t seem the best course of action but he couldn’t think of another way to erase the girl from his thoughts. And it wasn’t really her he was thinking of. He shook his head, not wanting to go there again, so soon after trying unsuccessfully to rid himself of the thoughts that continued to plague him.

Hitting the button for the elevator, he decided to make a beeline for the bar. There would be those who would question his decision but he wasn’t the only one who was glad there was now a lounge on board. This was something they were all thankful for. This mission could mean the end of everything and this place was a haven from it all. 

The door slid open as he approached. He checked to make sure he was alone and then pulled down a glass from the upper cabinets. He was about to pour the whiskey when movement caught his eye. One of the chairs was facing away from him and that should have told him that maybe someone else was there. But the thing that moved was black and fluffy. Had he been anywhere else, he may have thought it was a cat but he knew better. 

Pulling down a second glass and filled it with ice. He found the amaretto, mixed in a little syrup and some triple sec, then made his way to the other side of the room. 

Altea had pulled the small ottoman in front of her and was lounging in the large seat. James handed her the drink and lifted her legs, placing them across his lap as he sat down. “Hey, Lola.”

“James,” she nodded as she nibbled the tip of her thumb.

“Are we good? Did I mess this up?” He sat his drink aside and shifted so he could take her foot, massaging it as he spoke.

“That’s cheating,” she moaned. 

“Come on, Lola. It used to be like this. Do we need to take this to the sparring ring?” He smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He was still uncertain he could gain even their friendship back.

“I’d still kick your ass. Then where would we be?” Her lips tilted up but she didn’t quite smile. 

“Touching each other again. Looking at each other like we wanted to tear the other to shreds.” He shrugged. 

Altea huffed. James knew she was on the verge of throwing her blanket over her face and blocking him out, so he did the only thing he could think to do. He pulled the blanket off of her and stood, waiting for her to make room for him on the big chair. She glared at him for a few moments before sighing and scooting just far enough to let him sit next to her. 

Wrapping the blanket around both of them, he threw his arm over her head and waited until she leaned into his chest. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed us.”

“I’ve been right here, James. I’ve taken you on every mission since we left Earth.” 

It was true, so why did he feel like she was pushing him away? Was it because of Kaiden? He felt awful blaming his current situation on a man bedridden in a hospital but he couldn’t think of why they kept pushing each other away. 

Finally, he took her chin and lifted her face to his, “Lola, **I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they are you**.”

Altea sat up a bit straighter and turned her body into his. “Then why kiss strangers at all when you should be kissing me?”

As her lips met his, he felt the weight of what he’s said, what he’d done lift off of him. She wasn’t holding it against him but she needed him to come to her. He wasn’t sure why but it was apparent in this moment that she had not wanted to make the first move. It was unlike her but whatever the reason, it was over now. 

She straddled him, wrapping her legs around him and his fingers delved under the hem of her tank. Gently, he massaged her lower back and his lips made a trail from her’s to her collarbone. Her hips rocked into him slowly almost as if the act were involuntary, as if she couldn’t stop herself from trying to induce his arousal. 

“Altea, please. I need you.” He whispered into her throat. 

Slowly, she stood and held out her hand. With a grin, he took it and they made their way to her cabin. 


End file.
